v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:GAME Update V2/@comment-12.1.72.44-20180824232618/@comment-113.210.69.139-20180826005626
Well, duel is free but let me get things clear, as in my reply, my idea to skip means do not spend all day playing 45minute duels then reload a few time and duels again (when you are in lower League) why? because you only need 12 or less cards for each to reach 3-Star which allows you to get them to Lv15, by playing Duels in ML1-3 or lower wont get much progression. Yes, having hope for Legendary Box is always best, but not Epic because my Strategy for Tournament guide those who are in need to win up to about at least 8 times in T. then they can reach CL3 (Champion League 3) so they can get more cards with less duel time spends, in those Legendary from CL3 should have 10+commons, 10+rares, 3Epic and 1Legendary. When they reach Legendary League (LL1-3) common box that time would yeild commons you can collect over 500 pieces, that is overkill collection, so spend time wisely (it is up to you to decide, it is your own time anyway, i only suggest the most Efficient one) you can go farm at Duels at higher League, same time spend, just extras in card copies.. :/ okay in addition, if anyone is asking are we in the same pool each T. and why it keeps above 2000Mj for 1st to 3rd places, actually there are about 100 plus minus player in each T. which means every 100 player, 3% are able to get top3 for every single day, so save up and wait for your day, not every player can get 3 win streak in tournament weekly. so what happens if you won over 15 times already? you can save up bunch of gold to prepare for new update or spend them to win in T. to farm 100 Gems. How to win tournament without dropping to 4th places? (Personally i won 15 times without getting 4th once) Let me help a bit more, normal fight and open Bronze, should give about 80-100Mj, prepared Misc&Gold for 5 Lv1 Cards all going up to Lv11 = 50Levels = 1250MJ then extras spare 300Mj = 10xSeduction, you have total of 1630-1650Mj in hands, check time = 6hr countdown? or less (shhh).. all other participant is in 1100Mj, duh you spend anything you need you are top1, for the record i should also reminds there is also posibility you can win 1st with 990Mj so be sure to check daily if the average Mj goes overly low then it is your day!! (well i got it with 990 in someday and then the next day was about 1060Mj 1st in last minute of reset but that time i cant get the streak since i spend all my accumulated Mj already) so if you face 1300 daily that is normal, i just think of it as monthly sign-in rewards (as my confirm get) :/ daily player are tired loading & reloading duels so skip it haha